


老而不死（九）

by nantuomiao



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: All逍 - Freeform, M/M, 朱逍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantuomiao/pseuds/nantuomiao





	老而不死（九）

14.4 朱权

14.4.1 三顾蓬莱苑

对于皇子们来说，成年意味着三件大事，一是封王，三是就藩，在一和三之间，就是去杨先生的蓬莱苑。朱权的十五哥朱植曾经说过，皇子分为两类，一类是去过蓬莱苑的，一类是没去过蓬莱苑的。杨先生，是所有成年皇子的秘而不宣，是前一类皇子窃窃私语时暧昧的眼神和笑容，是后一类皇子难以启齿又蠢蠢欲动的想像和期待。

而今天，就是朱权第一次去蓬莱苑的日子。他特意穿得一派老成持重，表情庄严得像是要去祭祖。按照惯例，蓬莱苑早就得到了通报，章叁、李肆、小陆一干人等都在门口迎接。朱权踏进院门，绕过菊花影壁，便看到……

仙长您哪位啊？！

朱权曾问十五哥朱植：“杨先生什么样？”朱植高深莫测了半天，才在朱权求知若渴的眼神中回答：“翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙。”从此，朱权想象中的“杨先生”便是洛神的样子，也许，还多了那么一点点妩媚，那么一点点诱惑，在他深夜喷薄而出的想象中，还会多那么一点点，真的只是一点点，呃，放荡。所以他万万没想到，“杨先生”竟然真是一位仙风道骨的“先生”，穿着一领藏青道袍，戴着一顶莲花玉冠，手上再执柄塵尾的话，朱权会以为自己进了一座道观。虽然这位杨先生确实是“翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙”，但朱权还是很想拽过朱植的领子吼：“洛神不是女的吗？！”

什么世道，连亲兄弟的话都不能信了。

杨逍没有将朱权请进屋，而是引他在院中迤逦而行，行过一座石桥，桥下流水曲折，伸向院外。朱权跟在杨逍身后，沿流水一路穿花避柳，终见一山一亭，山上飞泉成瀑，落入一池碧水，水中是小荷才露尖尖角，将凉亭半抱。杨逍请朱权在亭中入座，早有小夏和阿冬等人备好香案茶炉，杨逍从小夏手中接过茶具，一一置好，开始碾茶、磨茶、罗茶……

等等，朱权现在不仅怀疑他十五哥，还开始怀疑整个人生：我是谁？我在哪儿？我来干嘛？杨先生是谁？杨先生是干嘛的？杨先生跟我这是要干嘛？

朱权仔细回想了一下，父皇前日只是顺口说了一句“你可以去蓬莱苑见见杨先生了。”至于杨先生是谁，见杨先生干嘛，父皇从来没提过，朱权也不敢问。哥哥们又是怎么说的来着？除了十五哥，只有十三哥朱桂说过杨先生是父皇养在宫里的婊子，可十三哥向来喜欢信口开河，难道这句也是胡说的？

朱权暗暗打量杨逍，见他一举一动不疾不徐，心中暗忖：这气度，怎么会是……那个什么？别说是个男人了，光看这把年纪也不像啊。还有这院里的格局，这假山这飞瀑这荷塘这流水，一看就是花大力气引来的御河水，父皇对后宫素来严苛，几曾见过这等恩宠。

朱权正胡思乱想间，杨逍点了茶，将茶盏亲自奉与朱权，朱权起身接盏，忍不住问了句：“盐都不用加吗？”杨逍一笑：“新茶，尝的就是个甘鲜。”朱权啜了一口，果然回味甘香更胜以往。

朱权一边品茶一边与杨逍说话，越说越是惊讶：这谈吐，这学问，比我那几个老师都不遑多让，见识更是令人耳目一新。这位杨先生，怕不是父皇请来祈福的得道高人吧？可哥哥们为什么要骗我？不对，只有十三哥骗了我，害我白白想了好久有的没的。难道他们是想看我的笑话？不成，我可不能让杨先生小瞧了去。

就这样，朱权一晚上没干别的，除了品茶就是清谈，到了时辰便恭恭敬敬的告辞。事后还跟哥哥们说：与杨先生说茶论道，感觉自己整个人都更雅正了些呢。

惨遭兄弟嘲笑好几年。

第二次，朱权又踏进了蓬莱苑的大门，带着一雪前耻的表情。

杨逍依旧站在院中迎接他，他这次穿了件天青色的氅衣，没有束冠，乌黑的长发仅用一枚玉扣别在脑后，愈发仙风袂袂。

朱权再次跟着杨逍在亭中入座，这次亭中没了香案茶炉，改了琴桌琴凳。正在朱权思考一会儿该将杨先生怎样怎样的时候，杨逍已经坐在琴前：“殿下可想听琴？”

有琴声助兴当然是极好的，总不能一上来就这样那样吧，毕竟朱权是个雅正的人。

之后，朱权心理活动如下：杨先生的头发真好看，想摸，但他的琴声更好，还是听完这首再说吧；杨先生的手真好看，想握，但他的琴声更好，还是听完这首再说吧；杨先生垂下的眼睫真好看，想亲，但他的琴声更好，还是听完这首再说吧；杨先生的颈子真好看，想……但他的琴声更好，还是听完这首再说吧……

就这样，朱权听了一首又一首，连太监给他添衣都恍若未觉，直到杨逍向他投来疑问又不失礼貌的眼神：“殿下，快子时了，明天不用上早课的吗？”

我是谁？！我在哪儿？！我干嘛来了？！

有进步，朱权对人生的怀疑比上次少了一半。

第三次，朱权一下课就让太监通知蓬莱苑说自己今晚过去。

刚进蓬莱苑，章叁就满怀歉意的迎上来：“皇上刚走，杨先生不方便出来。”

朱权正庆幸自己没撞到父皇，忽然听到庭院深处隐隐约约传来清唱之声：“骊山四顾，阿房一炬，当时奢侈今何处？”歌声不似杨逍平日的低沉醇厚，只有说不尽的苍茫空寂。朱权不自觉的循着声音往里走，走过繁花碧柳，走过曲水荷亭，“只见草萧疏，水萦纡。至今遗恨迷烟树。”歌声引着朱权一路走到堂屋，一进门，便看到杨逍靠坐在八仙桌旁的地上，仰脸唱出最后一句：“列国周齐秦汉楚，赢，都变做了土；输，都变做了土。”

灯光将杨逍的脸映得有些苍白，他身上虚虚掩了一件红色的披风，黑色长发遮在红衣之上，红衣之下露出白裸的足，白得触目，黑得惑人，红得惊心。朱权按捺住心跳，向杨逍走去。地毯上散落着片片纸屑，朱权捡起一片，见上面写着个“海”字。他一边走一边捡，听到杨逍问：“你捡它做什么？”朱权头也不抬的继续捡：“字写得这么好，想必文章也好，撕了可惜，我看看还能不能拼起来。”耳边响起一阵窸窣之声，杨逍站了起来，他身上原本散落着更多纸屑，此时如风吹红梅落雪纷纷。

杨逍走到朱权身前，抚开他的掌心：“别捡了，想看的话我再写给你。”杨逍的手热得炙人，炙得他手中纸屑洒落一地，随之落地的还有被朱权扑倒的杨逍，黑色长发和红色披风铺散开来，身上深深浅浅的痕迹把朱权的眼睛炙得发红，他凝视着仰躺在身下的杨逍，静默无声，却又波涛汹涌。

几乎就在同时，两个人抱住了对方，屋内瞬间充满了热切的喘息声和胶着的亲吻声，不知是谁的衣服把两个人紧紧的缠在一起，他们索性抱得更紧、吻得更密，像是要把自己融进对方的身体里。“……进……来……唔”，杨逍已被吻得含含糊糊，朱权却突然停下来，看到杨逍微睁的疑惑眼神，朱权脸有些红：“我带了油膏，怕你受伤。”朱权的贴身太监忙过来递上油膏，杨逍笑了，拉过朱权的手滑下自己的小腹，滑向身后那处隐秘之地：“你父皇刚走，这里……还是湿的呢。”他的气息撩动在朱权耳边：“你父皇在里面留了些东西，你帮我把它们顶出来，好不好？”

“好。”

14.4.2 勇敢的少年啊，快去创造奇迹

自那以后，朱权最喜欢和杨逍在一起，不拘做什么事，因为和杨逍在一起无论是做这事还是做那事都很有意思。

杨逍也挺喜欢和朱权在一起，因为朱权也很有意思，逗起来尤其有意思。

“先生，你第一次见我的时候为什么要骗我？”

“我骗你什么了？”“我也是人啊，也要休息啊。”“那是我唯二两件正经衣服了。”“早让你父皇给撕了，越是正经的衣服撕起来越带劲，你父皇说的。”

“先生，你现在为什么都只泡茶给我喝啊？”

“嫌麻烦嘛。”“龙团凤饼？喝过，都是别人送我的，但被一只叫小颠的猴子给抢走了，抢就抢吧，还在我家仆人脑袋上砸了个大包，把我气得，吊起来挠了他半个时辰的咯吱窝。”“我不光养过猴子，还养过很多鸽子、一只叫逊哥的狮子、一只叫老正的鹰、一只叫笑笑的蝙蝠，还有……一头小牛，眼睛大大的，很可爱。”“好好好，你也可爱。”“后来啊，狮子被秃驴骗走了，老鹰被箭射死了，蝙蝠被马踩死了，猴子被刀砍死了，小牛……去草原吃草去了。”

“先生，听说你曾带着五哥在这院子里拔野草认野菜，还和八哥、十哥、十一哥、十二哥一起饮酒联诗，拔草这种事我就不做了，但我也要和你一起饮酒联诗，先生先生你怎么呛到了？”

“咳咳咳……谁跟你说我们五个是在联诗？”“怎么你哥说什么你就信什么？”

“先生，你教我写梵文吧，梵文好看。”

“我还是教你八思巴文吧，待你去了大宁，说不定用得上。或者你想学波斯文？虽然现在没用，但将来或许有用。”

“先生，你这个是琴谱吗？我怎么看不懂啊？”

“别乱翻！”“看不懂就对了，太古时候的琴谱。”“你别把我当琴……你……轻点……”

“先生，我明天就要走了。”

“哦。”

“你送我件东西吧。”

“你想要什么？但凡我有，尽管拿去。”

“我想要先生用的香丸，这样，就好像先生还在我身边。”

“你以后……用情不要太重，会吃亏。”

“先生，你不送送我吗？”

“我不喜欢告别。”

“不是告别，我还会回来，还会再见。”

少年们来了又走，来了又走。总以为人生很长，总以为还会再见，但总有一次告别，是永不再见。

14.4.3 戏精的诞生

“啪！”一本书摔在杨逍眼前。

杨逍正靠在榻上擦头发，低头扫了一眼书的封面，原来是那本《释妙贞听琴动凡心》。

朱老四冷着脸：“是不是十七拿给你的？”

杨逍重新陷回倚枕擦头发：“是啊，我让他拿的，怎么了。”

朱老四痛心疾首：“刚夸过他作战勇猛，转脸又看这种伤风败俗的东西。”

杨逍“嗤”了一声：“从前有个人啊，说是养伤，其实是躲在大帐里看话本，我一进去他就赶紧把书扣起来，还以为我没看见，那本书叫什么来着？对了，叫《金虏海陵王荒淫》。”

三十多年前的老底被揭穿，朱老四脸不红心不跳：“不亲自查验怎么知道哪些书有伤风化。”

杨逍懒得理他，擦完头发换了块巾子，曲起腿开始擦脚。

朱老四盯着杨逍玉豆似的的脚趾看了一会儿，舔舔嘴唇，捡起那本《释妙贞听琴动凡心》翻看起来。

没过一会儿，朱老四指着书中一处凑到杨逍跟前：“你跟十七是不是玩的这段？”此处正写尼姑妙贞在佛堂诵经，因听到借宿的书生弹琴，春心萌动，遂与书生在佛堂成其好事。

杨逍和朱权读这本书时并没有玩这段，因为当时朱有燉也在，虽然朱权乐意扮书生，但总不能让朱有燉扮佛堂里的佛像吧，所以三个人读完书就歪在榻上闲聊。杨逍嘱咐朱权读书写书之余多到下面走动走动，朱权笑着说：“先生怎么比老头子们还要操心。”杨逍笑了笑，转头又嘱咐朱有燉有机会多出去走动走动，朱有燉点点头：“父亲也常这么跟我说”。

屋外暑气正盛，屋内放了数个冰盆，还有太监一刻不停的摇扇。朱权却不嫌热，搂着杨逍絮叨这一年在大宁的见闻，他说现在正是大宁水草丰美的时候，齐膝深的草好像松软的草垫，一望无际：“那时我就想啊，先生若在就好了，我们两个，幕天席地……”杨逍无情的打破他美好的幻想：“招来各路蚊虫，被咬得浑身是包。”

往事不堪回首，回首都是经验教训。

朱有燉则讲起杨逍去年腊月给朱老四跳乞寒舞的事，朱权心向往之：“这天气跳乞寒舞是不行了，不如先生给我们唱首曲子吧。”“那就唱首苏幕遮？”杨逍从不扭捏。“还是唱这首吧。”朱权抽出本书翻到其中一页。

小兔崽子在草原上学坏了。

朱有燉积极响应：“我来执鼓。”

没去草原的也学坏了。

鼓响弦拨，杨逍应声而唱：“牡丹架高含香露，玉腿儿轻竖……”朱权一手拨弦，另一只手熟练的解开杨逍的衣裤，又在冰盆里挑了颗荔枝大小的冰球，摸了一圈确保没有棱角，才分开杨逍双腿，将冰球慢慢顶入。杨逍抽着气瞪了朱权一眼，朱权回他一张无辜脸。杨逍怎会认输，手顺着朱权大腿慢慢爬到他胯间，隔着轻薄的布料摩挲起来，少年长大了，个子大了，本事大了，脾气大了，连那里也长得甚是魁伟，“手摩春箫乐将倦，雨偏云半，怎疗得饥渴贪恋……”朱权被摸得呼吸紊乱，险些弹错了音。伴着两人逐渐热烈的喘息声，鼓声也不由加快。朱权的手指探入汁水淋漓的穴口，急抽，慢送，像拨弦一样拨弄冰球，冰球在紧窒的肉壁中擦擦蹭蹭，融化出更多汁水，汇成细细凉凉的一股，沿着肉壁蜿蜒出一路酥麻，这酥麻将将流到穴口，却被朱权再次推进的手指搅了回去，只有少许沿着缝隙淌出，湿透了杨逍身下的白色纱衣，纱衣贴在臀肉上，像是红梅蒙雾色。

朱有燉也换成一手执鼓，另一只手伸过去，缓缓揭开湿透的纱衣，划过臀肉，划到红梅花瓣处，也不与朱权同入，只在薄薄的皮肤上打圈，间或与朱权一里一外用手指捻摩穴口同一片软肉，把杨逍的调子都捻得抖了一抖。

“先生唱错了。”朱权停下，鼓也停下。杨逍用指尖挑开被蹭到嘴里的发丝：“错了又怎样？”朱权笑着撩开下摆：“错了，就罚先生吃个大家伙。”

确实是大家伙。冰水虽多，终究不如油膏滑润，只能一点一点顶进去，饶是杨逍也觉得有些饱胀，他憋着气又往下坐了坐，这才勉强插到了底：“怎么每年见你都要大上一些？”朱权帮他揉着小腹：“那先生喜欢不喜欢？”杨逍搂住他的脖子，啄着他的唇说：“喜欢。”“喜欢就继续唱，不唱我可就不动了。”

歌声和鼓声再次响起，随之响起的还有飞快的拍打之声。“轻轻款款柔情无限，好似秋千，摇拽后庭院……”短短几个字被唱得千回百转，支离破碎，哪里还有什么咬字什么音调什么节拍，全是咿咿唔唔嗯嗯啊啊，悠悠荡荡连绵不绝，既似痛泣又似甜蜜。好不容易唱到“兴发不堪狂缭乱”，已不是唱而是喊，一个“乱”字又尖又长，尾音乍破后久久无声，只有鼓声咚咚，肉声啪啪。

朱权一边大力挺动，一边紧紧抱着杨逍呢喃：“还有最后一句，我想听你对我说最后一句。”杨逍微哑的声音终于又低低响起：“一时树倒猢狲散，佳人呜咽，郎……郎呵……”朱权闭着眼，嘴唇翕动着和声唱道：“今日方随了奴心愿。”

曲终人未散，杨逍和朱权仍旧紧紧的抱在一起。过了许久，朱权才在杨逍唇上连亲几口，松开怀抱，满足的仰躺在榻上。杨逍也顺势向后倒下，正落在朱有燉怀里。朱有燉怕杨逍出汗后吹风受凉，早让身后太监停止给杨逍摇扇，亲自为他擦拭身上的汗水和身下的粘湿，语气是带点撒娇意味的小委屈：“先生前日还说喜欢我的。”杨逍睁开眼，笑着呼撸了呼撸他的头毛：“你是老五的好孩子，我自然也喜欢你。”

句句都是真心。

“先生后面唱错了这么多，该我来罚了。”

刚谁说他是好孩子来着？！

14.4.4 我要这铁棒有何用

朱老四这里还指着书页等着杨逍回答呢，杨逍默默将他举得远远的书拉近了一些：“我还没老花眼呢。”

他二人在一起，一个挨呲，一个挨肏，天公地道。

朱老四放下书，叹了口气：“我老了。”他又捏捏杨逍的脸：“你怎么就不见老呢？我牙都开始掉了，你吃完酸杏还能嚼铁蚕豆。”

杨逍在自己的头发里摘出一根银丝：“是人怎么会不老。”

朱老四后仰着身子看了半天才看到杨逍那根白头发，忽觉好笑：“转眼间咱俩都老夫老妻了。”

“我呸！谁跟你老夫老妻？！”

“老夫老妾？”

杨逍同情的看着朱老四：“那你可给自己戴了不少顶绿头巾。”

朱老四没皮没脸更胜当年：“还差两顶才能凑够一百。”

杨逍百思不得其解：“陛下怎么这么爱凑数呢？”

朱老四义正辞严：“朕凡事务求圆满。”

“满则溢，加上入宫前的已经超过一百了。”

“那就凑个一百零八，分三十六天罡，七十二地煞。”

“……陛下，我明教与梁山有仇。”

说到梁山，两人又说回了手头的《释妙贞听琴动凡心》。杨逍说扮谁都行就是不扮“死尼姑”，朱老四说那我扮回老本行。说完从书架里抱出一套《高僧秘录》：“我们今天来哪段？”

朱老四既崇佛又信道，常将高僧高道召入宫中讲经，有时也会带杨逍一起去。杨逍不愿意去，天下和尚一泡污，不止成昆和老朱，说是讲经，最后还不是变成肏他。杨逍说你做过和尚你也知道和尚都什么德行，就算是做样子给天下人看，意思意思也就得了，这些人，给他们一点脸就蹦得欢，再多给一点他们能上天。朱老四说他们有把柄在朕手里朕还不是想捏谁就捏谁，我做小和尚的时候就想看大和尚散德行，如今可逮着机会了，怎么能放过？那个谁谁，看你吸我的时候他捂着眼睛还要留个缝；还有那个谁谁，他一上手我就知道他是个旱路老把式，身边那几个白脸弟子肯定个个烂菊花；另外那个谁谁，白天正经得就跟随时准备圆寂似的，晚上你一勾他他就把持不住了，几十年修行一旦缺口就决堤，你那天被他射得小肚子都涨鼓鼓的。杨逍说清规戒律皆狗屁，可见规矩不是越多越严就越好，若是违逆人性，仅靠威吓来推行，不但不能长久，反养成嘴上高风亮节、心里男盗女娼的风气，最后人人都是伪君子……朱老四打断他：“说正事。”

杨逍随手从书函里抽出一本：“就这段吧。”朱老四看了一眼：“不行。”这位高僧是个武林高手，喜欢在做那事时打人，扇巴掌，抽鞭子，勒脖子，还插狼牙棒。杨逍哪受得了这个，俩人就打了起来。论内力，杨逍比不上高僧；但要论招式，高僧可比杨逍差了一大截。比武结果，就是高僧被杨逍揍得在床上躺了三个月，从此成了个豁牙高僧。自打入宫到现在，杨逍从没这么神清气爽过，心心念念要与这位高僧再赴巫山。朱老四说：赴不了了，你都把人家打萎了。杨逍倒是替人想得开：出家人嘛，要这铁棒有何用。

杨逍又随便抽了一本：“那就这段。”朱老四乐了：“行。”这位高僧也是个不扭捏的人，不仅不扭捏，还满嘴淫词秽语，把朱老四和杨逍都听呆了。事后朱老四问事先藏在暗间里的画师有没有把高僧的话也记下来，画师说印象太深刻了记不住都难，朱老四嘱咐说一个字都别漏，字字珠玑。为了收集这位高僧的语录，朱老四又把杨逍送过去几回，杨逍发现高僧每次讲荤话都不重样，就贴在他耳边问他六根如此不净还做什么和尚，高僧也贴在他耳边答当今圣上做了和尚不也没耽误造反，杨逍咯咯乐着说有胆你也造个反来看看，高僧压上去说先让老衲在你这妖精洞里造群小妖精。

画师们的这些画照例收在了蓬莱苑，不过蓬莱苑收藏太丰，只能轮换着挂。经厂还为皇帝印了两套画册，经折装，上图下文，画师们的插图占三分之二，文字记录占三分之一（唯有一位高僧的画册是图文各占一半），分别取名为《高僧秘录》和《高道秘录》，朱老四评价甚高：“要说做这种事，还是和尚道士最拿手。”常常翻出来在杨逍身上学而时习之。

今天又是复习高僧语录的一天。

朱老四已不如当年精力旺盛，以前他每月也就来蓬莱苑一两次，其他时候自有妃嫔宫女伺候；如今他一月中倒有半月来蓬莱苑，妃嫔宫女却用得少了，虽然来了也不一定做，一半是看杨逍和别人做，或是看杨逍自己做。朱老四说年纪大了要养生，杨逍说我年纪也大了你怎么不让我养生呢。但朱老四和杨逍做时从来不用春药，因为杨逍就是他的春药；他也从来不给杨逍用春药，因为杨逍就是春。

这晚朱老四又宿在蓬莱苑，刚睡下没一个时辰就醒了，醒来发现杨逍也睁着眼。朱老四问你也是被尿憋醒的？杨逍说我龙精虎猛从不起夜，说完换了个背对着他的姿势继续睡了。朱老四解完手，又上床百无聊赖的躺了一会儿，见杨逍没动静，就把脚伸到他两腿之间插着，杨逍还是没动静，朱老四开始没话找话：“以前每到开科取士之年，你都会写篇策论给我，这几年怎么不写了？”一阵静默后，他听到杨逍说：“以前除了你也没人看，后来连你也不看，我写了又有什么用，送你撕着玩吗？”

说着，杨逍坐起来，靠在床上透过窗纱看着外面的月亮：“不管来来往往多少人，这个院子就这么大，院子上面的天也就这么大。如今的天下是怎样的，天下的百姓又是怎样的，我看不到，也听不到。不知民情，怎知民心，民情民心随世移易，而我已隔绝于世近三十年，就算呕心沥血写出文章，也是不合时宜。”

杨逍回头看着朱老四，月光映着他脸上自嘲的笑：“我现在，确实已经没有用处了。”

14.4.5 此后只关风与月

朱老四那天一进院，就看到杨逍笑盈盈的来迎他。吓？！什么情况？！

杨逍难得礼数周全的陪皇帝进了屋，取过一沓纸，用手码的整整齐齐。

“听说陛下重又科举取士了？”

“没错。怎么？你想参加？门儿都没有”

“我知道。不过，我写了篇同题的文章，陛下可否看一看？要是能让考官也看一看，点评点评，那就更好了。”杨逍笑容可掬，前所未有。

“你是在求朕？”

“是。”

朱老四大马金刀的一坐：“那就得有个求人的样子。”

杨逍挨在他腿间缓缓跪了下来，侧过脸颊放在他手心上，像猫一样抬眼望着他：“陛下~想要我怎么求？”

要命了！这是朱老四的心声。

要命了！这是几个考官的心声。

在静默中分辨君主态度的努力失败后，主考官硬着头皮先入地狱，大致意思是此人文笔如何如何奇崛，布局如何如何精巧，用典如何如何雅致，说了半天见皇帝不置可否，转而说美中不足就是有点偏离圣人之道。朱老四淡淡开口：“只是‘有点’偏离吗？”主考官忙说不客气的讲简直就是离经叛道、妖言惑众。待他慷慨激昂的说完，朱老四笑道这不过是朕的一个妃子写着玩的。主考官张口结舌，另一考官赶紧说后宫真是人才济济颇可观，陛下真是广开言路见胸怀。朱老四怒道正是后宫才应垂范后世岂能如此胡说八道你们说这人是不是该杀。考官们都快哭了：“后宫之事怎敢置喙？”朱老四冷冷的看着他们，哼出一声：“朕偏不杀。”

此后，朱老四再没把杨逍的文章给别人看过，每次拿回去都是看完就撕，然后告诉杨逍，考官说了，你这文章这也不行那也不行，就算参加考试也中不了。杨逍倒是不在乎，依旧三年一篇三年一篇，写得极其认真。

直到他和朱老四吵架的那年。

之所以这么说，是因为杨逍和朱老四只吵过这一次架，确切的说是朱老四单方面跟杨逍吵架。

吵架的原因已经记不清了，反正不是因为朱标，就是因为朱樉，或是因为他俩，谁知道呢。

章叁等人大气都不敢出，看着朱老四把杨逍的文章恶狠狠的团成一团扔在地上：“别以为朕不知道，你让考官读你这破文章，就是看中了考官门生多，指望他们流传出去。朕告诉你：想都不要想！你那些文章朕都已经让狗叼去吃了，除了朕，没人看。”

“天下只要有一人懂我，足矣。”

“懂什么？你又懂什么？！你要是懂的话你今天能在这儿？！”朱老四一件件撕扯杨逍的衣服：“你觉得朕心狠是不是？天下初定，人心险恶，不用雷霆手段，迟早变天。你就不狠了？你做过什么你自己知道，现在给我装好人？！”

“我自然不算好人，易地而处，有些事换我我也会做。”

“那你怪朕什么？怪朕杀了沈万三？怪朕废了丞相？还是税？还是宝钞？还是封藩？还是海禁？！”朱老四把杨逍扒个精光，狠狠的摁在八仙桌上，狠狠的贯穿他，一下，又一下，像一场漫长的凌迟，用二十余年的时间，剥皮，割肉，抽筋，碎骨，剖肝，挖心。

“朕不杀你，朕要你长长久久的活着，看看到底是你对还是我对。”

“没有对与错，陛下，这世上不是只有对与错。今日不适宜的，未必明日不适宜；今日适宜的，明日也许是祸端。这世上哪里有什么不可更易。我不求现在改变什么，只求将来能有改变的余地。你我终要皆归尘土，这些事总会有后人来做。我，无非是想让后世多一些可能，想让祸起之时，少些哀苦。”

朱老四咬着他的耳朵：“不劳一个婊子费心。”

杨逍趴在桌上，身后是猛烈的顶撞和入侵，耳边是肉体的碰撞声和急遽的喘息声，还有自己身体里无法抑制的快感。二十多年，每天，每夜，早已习惯。他仰着修长脖颈，在无休无止的晃动中喘息呻吟，他笑着说：“位卑，未敢忘国。”

“可这是朕的国，是朱家的天下。好或坏，毁或誉，朕都当得起。”

“天下，是天下人的天下，是今人留给后人的天下，一人一事的毁誉又算得了什么。”

“是算不了什么，所以我让你这辈子，无誉无毁；让你这个人，今世后世，永无声息，永归尘土。”

朱老四终于泄了出来，可他的怒气没有泄完。他捡起地上的纸团，七扯八扯撕得粉碎，他攥着两把纸屑，指着已经滑落在桌脚的杨逍：“你现在唯一的用处，就是张开腿让人肏！”说罢，将纸屑一把扔到杨逍身上，另一把扔到地上，犹不解恨，又狠狠的踩上几脚，转身离去。

有的人，不怕死，也不怕疼，所以，他不要凌迟，他要活埋。

朱老四走出蓬莱苑，远远听到院里传来歌声：“骊山四顾，阿房一炬，当时奢侈今何处？只见草萧疏，水萦纡。至今遗恨迷烟树。列国周齐秦汉楚，赢，都变做了土；输，都变做了土。”


End file.
